


December 6th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Candles, Drabble, F/F, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Adora and Catra get cozy when the power goes out during a snowstorm.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 18





	December 6th

A furious blizzard billowed outside, shaking the windows, but otherwise, it was quiet in the darkness. Adora lit another candle and placed it on the table before cozying up to Catra, her features flickering in the golden light. The power had gone out and their heater had shut off, but they had blankets, candles, sweaters, and each other to weather out the storm.

They murmured quietly to each other, telling stories of summertime until, well into the night, the lights came back on and the heater flared back to life. Adora blew out the candles and they went to bed.


End file.
